Going, Going, Gone
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Bringing down the Centre is no easy task if you don't have help.Finished
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

Prologue

By: 24

Jarod stood on the porch of his rented cabin on the lake. He was a mile or more from Blue Cove, Delaware, but he didn't worry about being a little close to the Centre. He watched as the water lapped onto the beach and then ebb away from the beach again. He flipped his phone open and dialed a familiar number.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, talk."

"Not on the phone. Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Why would I want to meet with you unless it's to turn yourself in?"

"Because I think I have a way to close down the Centre."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll meet you. How about tomorrow at 3:00 pm at the Café in town?"

"I'll be there. I don't have to tell you to come alone. Do I?"

"No."

"Good. See you soon."

3:00 pm.

Downtown Blue Cove, Delaware

Jarod watched from a hiding space as Miss Parker parked her car and get out walking towards the Café where they were to meet. He glanced around happy to find out that there were no sweepers. He stood there for a while just to make sure that she wasn't lying and then walked towards the building.

He walked in and saw her sitting at a window table. He sat down in the chair opposite of her.

"Hello Miss Parker."

"Jarod. So I take it you want to bring down the Centre?"

"Yes. I need help though. I need you, Sydney and Broots to help. Don't worry. I won't put anyone in danger. I just need help with things. I have a safe place where no one will find out about."

"Okay."

"Why are you willing to trust me?"

"Because I remember the little boy who I gave a kiss to and I miss him. I also miss us being friends."

"I still am your friend Miss Parker even if you never thought of yourself as mine. That's why I gave you all those clues to your past. That's why I kept in contact with you and Sydney."

"Why Jarod?"

"Didn't I tell you when Bartlett caught us? Because I still remember the little girl that gave me my first kiss."

"Why have you decided to remember the first kiss now?"

"Because I'm tired of all the lies that my father fed me. I'm tired of going from one place to the next trying to capture you and take you back. I want it to end."

Jarod stared at her for a minute then nodded his head.

"I'm tired of running to. I want the chance to spend more than a month in one place. I want my freedom and to stop looking over my shoulder all the time. I want to stop being afraid. I want my nightmares to stop. I want a life."

"I'm sorry Jarod."

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you. You are a victim just like I was."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How can you forgive me? For all the things I did to you."

"How can you forgive me? I mean I called you in the middle of the nights, led you on chases and fed you clues to your past."

"I know you want me to open my eyes to what the Centre is about. I know that now."

"Miss Parker, I want you to get your things and meet me here in about an hour. I have the safe house and you can move there to. I will do the same with Broots and Sydney."

"Jarod, I want you do something for me."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I want you to involve Sam."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I feel like he wants to do something about the Centre. I caught him looking away a few times and doing stuff that he would get killed doing if I wasn't the one that watched it. He betrayed the Centre on numerous occasions."

"I don't know Miss Parker. I don't trust him."

"Please Jarod. He's a good man."

"How do I know that he won't tackle me, cuff me and take me back to the Centre?"

"Because I truly believe that he wants it to stop. Like I said I saw him betray the Centre."

"Okay, I'll talk to him, but if I believe this to be a trap, or anything then I'll leave and never look back. I'll do this on my own. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to meet us here in the same time as I told you. I'll take both of you to the safe house if I believe what he says is true."

"Okay."

She left and came back with Sam in tow. They exited the car and walked to the Café again. Jarod was across the street again glancing around for a trap. He stood there for a few more minutes and then walked across the street. Miss Parker and Sam were in the same table as last time and he sat down. He looked around once more and then turned to Sam.

"I hear you want to end the Centre too?"

"Yes. When Miss Parker told me what you were doing I said yes I'd meet you. Jarod, you can trust me. I won't take you in. I'm tired of working for the Centre and I want all the ugliness inside to stop."

"You were the one that chased me and cuffed me."

"Yes. That was my work, but I recently found out more stuff that I wanted to. I want this to stop. I smuggled some files out of the Centre and was wondering what to do with them."

"Where are the files?"

"In my briefcase." He lifted the briefcase up and unlocked it. Jarod tensed at the click of the briefcase. He flinched when it was opened.

The folders were taken out and handed to the pretender. Jarod read through them and glanced at Sam.

"When did you get these?"

"Yesterday."

He looked into Sam's eyes and then nodded.

"Okay, I'll trust you."

"Thank you. What about my wife and son?"

"I'll put them up somewhere safe."

Sam and Miss Parker followed Jarod to his newest place and pulled up to the cabin. The cabin was a wooden color and was three stories high. A patio graced the bottom part of the house all the way around the house. A four-car garage was attached to the house. Jarod clicked the garage door opener and they all opened. He parked his car and Miss Parker parked right beside him. They all got out and walked to the door which led to the kitchen.

"This is a beautiful house Jarod."

"Yes, it is. There's four bedrooms upstairs and there's four on the top floor. There's two bathrooms upstairs and two on the top floor."

Jarod led them upstairs and told them they could have whatever rooms they wanted except his room. Sam had a duffle bag and Miss Parker had a suitcase. They went back downstairs and talked a bit. Jarod put down the papers and booted up his laptop. He went to work. He asked Miss Parker and Sam some questions and then went back to the computer. He glanced at the computer clock and found out that it was almost dinnertime. He got up and started dinner. The plates were out and so were the silverware then he served dinner. The living room table was big enough for a few more people around it plus the laptop and papers, so he didn't have to move anything.

"This is good Jarod."

"Thank you." He smiled.

That night Jarod had a nightmare. He bolted up in bed and brushed the sweat off his brow. He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and then went outside to sit on the porch steps. He watched the moon reflect off the water and the water flow to the beach.

"Are you okay Jarod?"

He jumped when he heard her voice. He turned to her and watched her approach him.

"I'm fine." He said as he turned back to the water.

"Do you have nightmares a lot?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Jarod."

"It's not your fault. Go back in and go to sleep. I know how to do this."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be fine."

The next day Jarod went out again with Sam to talk to his wife. When they drove up to the house his wife April opened the door and hugged her husband. Their little boy Jason ran to his father.

"Where were you Sam?"

"I have to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Jarod can you please watch Jason?"

"Sure."

He led her into their bedroom and sat her down on a chair.

"I haven't been truthful in what I do."

"What do you mean? And who is that man Jarod? Do you trust him with Jason?"

"I trust him with Jason and I'll tell you everything."

"I work for a corporation called the Centre. I've been on a team trying to find and capture Jarod the man in the living room."

"You let a criminal with our son?" She said as she went to get up.

"Wait, I'm not finished."

"I recently found out that he was stolen from his parents as a child. He was taken because he's a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. He was locked up in a cell only to be let out to do simulations. He did experiments and experiments were done on him. When he was older he found out that the simulations he thought were helping were actually hurting and killing people, so he escaped. I was put on his pursuit team along with Miss Parker, Jarod's childhood friend, Sydney, Jarod's mentor or handler and then Broots a computer tech. We go every time there's a sighting and go search for him to bring him back to the Centre."

"My goodness who would do that to a child?"

"The Centre."

"I told you this because we need you to take you somewhere safe. We can't take you with us, but somewhere else."

"Okay."

She got a suitcase and packed most of her things and then did the same with Jason's clothes. She also took some toys for him and then went back to the living room and watched the two. Sam was watching his son and Jarod too.

"So you move the little pieces that look like gingerbread around the board. Then you take the cards that look like candy and go to that place?"

"Yes." The little boy laughed at the man.

"What is this?" Jarod pointed to the house.

"It's a gingerbread house."

"Oh."

"We made one for Christmas last year."

"Really was it fun?"

"Yes. We put lemon drops and gummy bears around it."

"Gummy bears? Lemon drops? What are those?"

"Candy."

"Oh. Do they taste as good as Pez?"

"Yes."

"I thought you said he's a genius?" Whispered April.

"He was kept isolated and only ate one thing inside the Centre. He never knew about Pez, ice cream, candy, or anything else. I heard that his first discovery when he escaped was ice cream." He whispered back.

"My goodness. Poor boy."

"Jason, why don't you put the game away? We have to go."

"Okay, Mommy."

Jarod helped the little boy put the game away and Jason walked to the cupboard to put it away.

"Sam told me about you. I'm sorry that you were put through that and I hope you find your parents."

"Thank you."

They all walked out of the house. Jarod glanced around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He then watched April and Jason get into one car and them in their car. Jarod led them to the safe house and made sure they were situated. Sam said goodbye to his family glad that they were safe. Jarod stopped at a store to get food. He brought some ice cream too then went back to the house.

TBC


	2. Debbie Finds Out

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

Debbie Finds Out.

By: 24

The sun shown on the water making it glimmer and shimmer. Jarod watched the water lap at the edge of the beach. He stood there clad in black and with his sunglasses on his eyes. It was going to be a beautiful day today and it was going to be hot too. He could already feel the sun on his face warming him. He went back inside pouring himself some coffee that he had just brewed. He went back outside after grabbing a donut too and sat in the chair. Finished with breakfast he sat his cup on the floor beside him, leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

A shadow fell on his face making him open his eyes and look up. He saw Miss Parker and Sam looking at him and he grinned at them. He no longer flinched or had the instinct to run anymore.

"Are you already sleeping?" Sam asked.

"No. I was just wanted to soak up the sun. It feels nice."

"Did you get anything besides donuts for breakfast?"

"No, Miss Parker. I got some bagels and poptarts."

"Where's Sydney?"

"He's down by the beach already."

They glanced at the beach watching a lone figure walking down the beach. Jarod, Miss Parker and Sam talked a little bit and then they went in to get breakfast. Jarod opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream and sit it down on the counter. He also got a bowl and a spoon.

"You are not supposed to have ice cream for breakfast." Sydney said as he walked in.

"I had a donut and coffee. Plus ice cream is milk, so it has calcium. And its very good." He smiled at Sydney.

"Jarod." Sydney shook her head at him as he watched him spoon ice cream into a bowl and put the carton back.

Jarod sat at the table with Miss Parker, Sam and Sydney as they talked. Miss Parker stared at Jarod as he spooned ice cream into his mouth.

"How do you eat that so early in the morning?"

"This is a new flavor and its very good. Did you know that was my first discovery when I escaped? It was a cone of vanilla ice cream and I asked the vender how he got it fluffy, but he just looked at me strangely. People have known to look at me strangely when I ask about a new discovery. I don't think they get that I never ate or found out about all the things that they take for granted. Like toys that you have when you were a child, or the things that you get as an adult. I never got those things as a child and I had to find them out when I was an adult. They also take for granted that a walk in the sun, or seeing the moon and stars is a great thing, but it is if you never saw them. Just imagine being locked up in a cell never having a look at the outside world or knowing about it and then escaping and seeing the wonder of the stars and the moon. Then taking a walk in the sun as it warms your face. Taking the joy of discovering twinkies, slinkys, pez, donuts and everything else."

That day they all went for a walk and went to the local mall to go shopping. Jarod and the rest of them went into the candy shop.

"Miss Parker what are these?"

"Lemon Drops."

"Are they good?"

"Yes, but they are pretty sour."

"What are these?"

"Gummy Bears."

"Humm, a candy made in the image of a furry cuddly children's bear. Interesting. I heard these candies when Jason, Sam's son told me about them."

Jarod turned the gummy bear over and decided to put some into a bag to try them. Miss Parker, Sam and Sydney shook their heads at him.

"Hey look they have pez." Jarod looked at the many pez dispensers. He grabbed one and added it to his loot. He paid for them and they walked out. They walked around some more.

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

They walked to the food court and Jarod looked around.

"There's so many things to choose from."

He settled on one and ate Chinese food.

"This is very good." He grinned at them.

"Don't tell me you never had Chinese food."

"Umm, okay I won't."

"You know we should go home and get on the job of doing what we've been doing."

"I know. When I'm finished we'll go back."

Jarod finished and they walked back to their house on the lake. Jarod grabbed his laptop from his room and brought it down to sit it on the table. As he and the others waited for it to boot up they gathered the papers that they had already printed. They had been busy gathering information in shutting down the Centre. Broots was coming over today with Debbie. They lived in the same town, but wanted a house by themselves.

The doorbell rang and Jarod went to go answer it.

"Hi Debbie and Broots."

"Hey, Debbie I got some video games in my room. I got them today for you. Go ahead and play them."

"Thank you, Jarod." She took off her backpack, coat and put them on the couch then went upstairs to Jarod's room.

A little while later Jarod went upstairs to see what she was doing. He heard the game as she played it. She glanced up and went on with the game.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes."

He left her again and went down stairs.

Meanwhile Debbie put down the control and went back towards Jarod's closet. She hadn't meant to snoop in his closet, but she found a silver case and opened it looking at all the disks, but before she could do anything she heard someone coming up the stairs, so she closed it and went back to the game. She went back to the case and opened it again. She sat there watching the DSA's and was so entranced in them that she didn't hear Miss Parker check up on her.

"Debbie does Jarod know that you're watching them?"

"No, I'm sorry. I was just curious. Why did they do that to him? He seems so nice and so innocent. Why would they do that to a person like him? What did they do to him?" The little girl cried as she watched the adult Jarod kneel beside his friend and cry. She had just finished watching when they stopped his heart and when he was younger. "I saw them stop his heart and he didn't want that. Why do all those things to him? I saw Sydney do things to him to."

"Oh, baby you should have never seen that. He wouldn't want you to see that."

"Will he be mad at me?"

"No, baby. He wouldn't do that. He won't get mad at you."

"Let's go downstairs."

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Debbie watched your DSA's."

Jarod gasped and then looked at the little girl.

"Are you okay Debbie?" Jarod said as he dropped in front of the girl.

"I'm fine Jarod." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. It's okay." He hugged Debbie.

"I'm so sorry Jarod. I didn't mean to watch them, but once I did I just couldn't stop."

"It's okay."

"Why would they do that Jarod? You were just a child."

"Because they didn't view me as a child."

"Now I know why you didn't know about potato chips and why you like poptarts."

"Yes."

"What about your parents?"

"I'm trying to find them."

"I'm so sorry Jarod. I hope you find them." Debbie reached out to Jarod and hugged him.

"Thank you Debbie." He hugged her back.

"Daddy did you know about this? What about you Miss Parker? I've already seen the disks with you on it Sydney."

"Yes, baby I knew about what Jarod went through."

"How?"

Broots looked at Miss Parker and then turned to his daughter. It was time to come clean.

"Because I was a part of the pursuit team of tracking Jarod and bringing him back."

"No, daddy. Why would you do that?"

"Because I had no choice, baby."

"What about you Miss Parker?"

"I was in charge of hunting for Jarod and bringing him back. I was his friend when we were children and that's why I was put in charge of his pursuit team."

"He's not an animal he's a human being."

"I know Debbie."

"How could you do that both of you?"

"Debbie I don't blame them. Please don't blame your father or Miss Parker."

"How can you not blame them Jarod?"

"Because if they disobeyed they would have been in serious trouble."

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, baby. I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry Miss Parker."

"It's okay, Debbie."

Debbie went back upstairs and put the case back into the closet.

"I'm sorry Broots I shouldn't have left it in the closet. I should have put it somewhere else. She shouldn't have seen them."

"It's okay Jarod. I don't blame you."

They went back to the computer and Jarod started to type again. Debbie was watching the whole thing in a spot where they couldn't see. She watched as Jarod's fingers flew over the computer.

"So where are the files?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm trying to find where they are at."

"Are you sure you're a genius? Pretender."

"Hey, use my name. Yes, I'm sure I'm a genius. How else can I be a pretender?"

They printed out some more files after they found them in the Centre.

"Good some more evidence on the Centre."

"We need some more."

"I know Miss Parker."

"Why don't we stop and have lunch."

"I'll get Debbie."

Debbie scrambled back to Jarod's room and picked up the control again.

"Debbie it's lunch time."

"Okay daddy." She put the control down and walked downstairs with her father.

When they had their plates in front of them Debbie spoke up.

"Jarod."

"Yes."

"What is a pretender?"

"Where did you hear this?"

"I was hiding on the stairs and I heard that word."

"A pretender is a genius that can become anyone they want to."

"Is that what you are?"

"Yes."

"And you're a genius too?"

"Yes."

"What have you been?"

"Well, I've done a lot of pretends. I've been a policeman, Doctor, fireman, FBI, race car driver and many other things."

"Wow."

"Yes, wow is a good word for that."

They ate their lunch in silence. After that they went back to their job of getting more files to take to the FBI agents that were waiting for them.

At the end of the day Debbie and Broots got ready to go.

"Goodbye Jarod." Debbie said as she hugged him.

"Goodbye Debbie. We'll see you tomorrow."

The next day they had all the evidence they needed and handed it into the FBI Agents. They in turn said Thank You and left. They said they would be in touch with them.

A couple of days later the FBI called and would want them to come to the agency tomorrow.

Broots dropped his daughter off with a relative close by that night. She waved goodbye to her father and told him to say hi to Jarod. Ever since she saw the DSA's she wanted to be nice to Jarod. She had even gave him a present that she had given to her father before she was dropped off.

They parked in the parking lot and they all walked up to the desk. They were told to go into the waiting room. They were each called in separately to give their statements.

TBC


	3. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

Jarod

By: 24

He stepped into the room where two people were seated at the table. One was sitting in front of a computer and the other had a paper in front of him and had a tape recorder in front of him. They had called on him first while the others were still in the waiting room.

"Jarod, please sit down."

Jarod sat down on the chair the man indicated. He looked around before settling back at the two men.

"I'm Agent Michaels and this is Agent Miller." The tall blonde haired man introduced himself and the man sitting in front of the computer.

"Jarod, I want to know everything that you can tell us. We have looked over the files, but we need your statements. Before you tell us anything is it okay for us to tape you?"

"I don't mind."

The man reached over and started the tape.

"What is your earliest memory of the Centre?"

"I was a small boy I really don't know how old I was. Maybe four or so. I was never allowed to know how old I was, or my last name."

"Okay. What was the first thing you did there?"

"I built the empire state building out of legos. They showed me a picture of it and I was supposed to build it."

"Who do you remember seeing?"

"Sydney was the first person I saw inside the Centre. It wasn't until later that I saw Miss Parker."

"I want you to tell us how you met Miss Parker."

"It was during a simulation. I was behind a plastic structure and she came in. She walked towards me and when she stopped in front of me I said you're a girl."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because I've been isolated for a while and I guess I forgot what a female looked like. After that we became friends."

"Can you tell us everything else about Miss Parker, Sydney and the others."

"Miss Parker's mom was shot and we thought she was dead, but it turned out that, that was a lie. We were still friends and then her father sent her to boarding school. That's the last that I saw of her. When I escaped from the Centre I still kept in contact with her giving her clues to her past and just talking to her. She's still my friend. It was later we found out that we share a brother named Ethan. Sydney was my caretaker, or mentor while I was inside the Centre. He was in charge of my simulations. I looked up to him as a father figure and I still do. He was the only father that I ever knew. I also kept in contact with him and led him to his son who he had no idea existed. There's Broots who I helped get custody of his daughter for him. He's a good father to his little girl. Then there's Sam. I recently found out that he's tired of all the stuff that goes around in the Centre and helped get some evidence out. There was my brother who I met while in the Centre and had no idea he was my brother. It was a year later when I escaped that I found out the little boy that I accidentally spilt acid on was my brother. He was a pretender too. I thought that it was water in the vial and poured it on his hand, but then I found out that it was acid. It was also years later that he was gunned down by Miss Parker's twin brother. Then there's Gemini my clone. It was years ago that I did a cloning simulation not knowing that it would be used on me. I recently found out that his name is Jeremy. I also have a sister named Emily that I never knew that I had until a year later. I didn't know that there were other pretenders until the end of my captivity. There was Alex and Eddie, but both of them died, or at least that I think Alex died. He killed Eddie before I could do anything. That was years later that I found Eddie before he died. He was a part of the NSA and he was allowed to have a family and stay in one spot. He wasn't being chased. Then there's Angelo. He was a little boy named Timmy until Mr. Raines used electroshock therapy to take away his mind and make him into an empath named Angelo. I also have the DSA's that I stole from the Centre. They were recordings of what my life was like inside the Centre and of my simulations."

"We may need to see them."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Jarod."

"You're Welcome."

"If we need anything else we'll bring you back, or we'll call you."

"Can I say something else?"

"Go ahead."

"Can you please not put Miss Parker, Sydney, Sam, or Broots in jail or prison? It wasn't their fault in what they did. Miss Parker's mother was shot and killed before we found out that she wasn't dead because she tried to get the children out of the Centre. She tried to get me, Miss Parker and Angelo out of the Centre, but she died before that could happen. Sydney's twin brother was put into a coma because he tried to help Mrs. Parker get the children out. Sam was threatened by the lives of his family to keep him in line. Broots is a good father and he daughter was being threatened too. Please don't do anything to them."

"I will give that some consideration Jarod, but I can't promise anything. Thank you. You are a good friend. You are free to go. Go ahead and wait in the waiting room."

TBC.


	4. Miss Parker

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

Miss Parker

By: 24

Miss Parker walked in and sat down where one of the agents told her to sit. She looked around and glared at the two men.

"This is Agent Miller and I'm Agent Michaels. Is it okay if we tape this session?"

"Go ahead."

"So what is your earliest memory of the Centre?"

"I have always been in the Centre. My father is the chairman there and my mother worked there. She visited the children that were kept there."

"I see. How did you meet Jarod? Then tells us everything else."

"It was during an experiment that I met him. I don't think he's ever seen a girl before and he asked me if I was a girl. I nodded my head. He asked me my name, but they didn't want me to tell him my name so I said Miss Parker. The second time I gave him his first kiss and we were friends. We had many adventures inside the Centre. We found a dying girl named Faith. I found out later that she was my adopted sister. My mother was killed inside the Centre trying to smuggle Jarod, Angelo and myself out of the Centre. It was later Jarod and I found out that she didn't die and we share a brother named Ethan. Then we found out about Gemini, Jarod's clone. I tried to take him out of the Centre just like my mother would have done, but I was stopped. It was later that Jarod got to him first and got him out, but not before we caught his father. Jarod exchanged my father for his. I was shot and would have died if Jarod left with his father and the clone on the plane. He stayed, watched them leave and then took care of me. He was later taken back to the Centre, but then he escaped again."

"Thank You, Miss Parker."

"If I need you later I'll come and get you, or call you. You may wait in the waiting room."

"Can I say something?"

"Go ahead."

"I know I have no business in asking this, but can you please find Jarod's parents for him. I know he really wants to be reunited with them. He spent so much time away from them and he needs his family."

"Yes, we will do that."

"Thank you."

She left and closed the door behind her.

TBC.


	5. Broots

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

Broots

By: 24

Broots walked nervously into the room sitting down with a thud. He wiggled his fingers trying not to look around. The blonde man introduced himself and the other man and then asked if it was okay to tape this. Of course he said yes.

"Mr. Broots, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just nervous."

"Why?"

"I'm always nervous. I'm even nervous around Miss Parker. She's nice, but she tries to be mean because in the Centre you can't let your emotions show."

"I see you like Miss Parker."

"Yes, I have a crush on her, but she likes Jarod. They knew each other as children."

"Yes, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay Mr. Broots. I have heard that you have a daughter named Debbie."

"Yes. She's my pride and joy. Jarod is the one who helped get me custody of her."

"What do you know about the Centre?"

"I know that Miss Parker really didn't really want to capture Jarod. Neither did Sydney. I didn't want to either. Sam we found out didn't really want to either. You can't defy the Centre because if you do either you will pay for your life, or your family will suffer. I found out that Jarod was taken from his family when he was a child and was held against his will."

"Did you know what you were getting into when you started to work in the Centre?"

"No. I just wanted a computer job and they were looking for someone with computer skills. It looked like the job would make me great money and it did, but I couldn't get out. If I did then I would have been hunted like Jarod was and I had no idea how to hide like he does. I'm not smart like he is."

"I understand. Anything else?"

"That's about it."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Broots."

"Your welcome. I really wanted to help."

"We will be in contact with you if we need anything else. You may go and wait in the waiting room."

He exited the little room and sat in the room.

TBC


	6. Sydney

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

Sydney

By: 24

Sydney walked into the room and sat down after the blonde haired man introduced himself and his partner. He watched them and then Agent Michaels spoke.

"When you first saw Jarod what was your reaction?"

"That this was a very smart little boy and I could guide him to do great things."

"Did you know that he was stolen from his family?"

"No, it wasn't later that I found out he was taken from his family."

"I hear you had a twin brother named Jacob."

"Yes. He and Mrs. Parker tried to get the children out and he was put in a coma because of that. Mrs. Parker was shot and killed because of it."

"Did you know that Mrs. Parker faked her death?"

"No, I did not. I really thought that she was dead."

"Did you have any idea what was done with Jarod's simulations?"

"No, I did not. I signed off on it, but after that it was taken out of my hands."

"What else about the Centre that you can tell us?"

"I had an assistant with the pretender project, but then I thought she died. It was because they thought that I wasn't focused on Jarod. Then I met Michelle and she left. Jarod left me a birth certificate telling me that I have a son named Nicolas. It was later that Mr. Lyle, Miss Parker's twin brother kidnapped my son and held him because he wanted to capture Jarod. He helped me find him and get him away from him."

"Anything else?"

"No, sorry. That's it."

"If I need you again. I'll contact you. Please go wait in the waiting room."

"Okay."

He left and waited for Sam to get finished.

TBC


	7. Sam

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

Sam

By: 24

The burly sweeper walked into the room and sat down. After introductions were made they started the tape.

"Please tell me why you worked for the Centre."

"We needed the money and it was a good job."

"Why did you do what you did?"

"Because I found out what the Centre really did."

"What was that?"

"They steal children to do their dirty work for them. I just think of my little boy and what I would feel if he was taken and I would never see him again. I have a feeling what Jarod's parents would be feeling."

"Have you ever seen Jarod when he was inside the Centre?"

"Yes. I was also there when they captured him when Miss Parker was shot." He told them what had happened inside the Centre.

"Do you have any regrets in what you did with Jarod?"

"Yes, I do. I didn't mean to hurt him when he was inside the Centre, but you couldn't say no to them."

"Yes, I heard that."

"We may be in contact with you. You are all free to go now."

"Thank you."

TBC


	8. The Reunion

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Going, Going, Gone

The Reunion

By: 24

Sam, Sydney and Jarod were sitting on the deck chairs sipping lemonade when the phone rang. Miss Parker was inside already and she grabbed the phone off the hook. Debbie was with her and she heard the conversation.

"What?"

"Miss Parker. This is Agent Michaels. We have news. We found Jarod's family. They will be coming to headquarters by tomorrow."

"You found Jarod's family? All of them?"

"Yes, his mother, father, sister and his clone."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. We will bring them over tomorrow evening."

"I can't hardly wait to see his face when they get here."

"He will be surprised to say the least."

"Oh, he's going to be so happy. Thank you so much for finding them."

"You're welcome."

She hung up with a smile on her face.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, It's going to be a surprise. Don't tell him Debbie."

"Okay, I won't. I can't hardly wait to see the surprise on his face."

"Debbie I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"There will be a boy with them. He's Jarod's clone."

"Clone? They not only hurt him, but they cloned him?"

"Yes."

"When will they stop doing these things to him?"

"Now the Centre will be gone it will stop."

The next day Miss Parker tidied up and watched as Jarod sat there reading a book. There was a knock on the door and he looked up. She quickly got the door with Debbie in tow and saw Agent Michaels with Margaret, Major Charles, Jeremy, Emily and Ethan.

"Please come in. I wanted to surprise Jarod and didn't tell him."

"Jarod. We have company."

"Who is it Miss Parker?"

She showed the people inside the living room. Jarod stood planted where he was at as he stared at his family.

"Mom, Dad, Emily, Jeremy, Ethan. You're here."

He ran to his family hugging his mother first. He had tears running down his face.

"I'm so sorry mom that I couldn't find you. You're here, you're finally here."

"My baby. My sweet baby."

They both cried in each other's arms. Debbie had a tear running down her eyes. She was glad that Jarod finally had his family.

"Dad." He didn't want to let go of his mother, but he hasn't seen his father for a long time.

He hugged Jeremy, Emily and Ethan.

"You found my family. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Seeing your face when you saw your family was worth it."

He hugged his mother again. With a smile on his face they all sat down and talked about lost time. Miss Parker talked to their brother, but Sydney, Broots and Debbie let them catch up.

TBC


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Thank you zeilfanaat and pretender fan for reviewing my story.

Going, Going, Gone

Epilogue

By: 24

It had been a couple of months that the Centre was finally gone. They all had to go to trail for their testimonies. Miss Parker, Sydney, Broots and Sam were let go with a slap on the wrist.

Jarod was going to school for a medical degree. He wanted to be a Doctor, so he can help people. He loved being truly free and staying in one spot. There had been a few times he looked over his shoulder. That was a hard habit to break. His family lived a few houses away from the house that he brought. He brought a house in Blue Cove and settled down.

Miss Parker was going to school also and she was studying to be a lawyer. She still lived in her house. She and Jarod had been seeing each other off and on. They were mending their friendship and were falling in love.

Sam was back with his family and had a job as a security officer at a warehouse in town. He was liked his job and loved it that he could share his job with his wife. He could finally see his little boy grow up.

Broots still lived at the same house with his daughter. He got hired as a computer specialist and loved his job. Debbie went to Miss Parker's house on occasion and would also see Jarod sometimes. She liked Jarod's childlikeness and innocence.

Angelo was taken to another institution and thrived under their guidance. Jarod, Miss Parker and Sydney visited him. He had met some friends there.

Jeremy was in the same school as Debbie was at and loved going to school. He liked that he didn't have to run from place to place.

Major Charles and Margaret lived in Blue Cove too. They had Miss Parker and Jarod over for dinner on occasions. They didn't mind that he was seeing Miss Parker because of what she did. Margaret also told her about her mother.

Emily lived a few houses away from her family in a two-bedroom house. She liked that she didn't have to run again. She had been seeing a man named Keith at the paper she was working at.

Sydney was retired and lived in his house in Blue Cove. Michelle moved into his house and they renewed their relationship. Nicolas moved to Blue Cove to get to know his father and the people that he had worked with. He also got to know about Jarod.

They all in turn were happy with their lives. They were all glad to have a life and everyday they lived life to the fullest. The Centre was finally gone and out of all their lives.

The End.


End file.
